


Easily Done

by orphan_account



Series: Hell King Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon!Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the basic idea for this fic was from a post by phantomrose69 (with their permission). The idea they came up with (that I added some stuff to, to give it that agentoklahoma flavour (which tastes like capsicum and sadness)) was </p><p>“Fic idea where a lonely person sells their soul to Satan to be their friend. And Satan just rolls with it until he realizes at the time of their death he genuinely likes them.</p><p>Since he can’t renege on the contract he takes them to Hell and puts them in a high position of power. Demons hardened by millenia of torture now have to answer to a shy, self-conscious, quiet, depressed, lonely person who has unintentionally become Satan’s #1”</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING! SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND ANOTHER THING I WILL WARN YOU OF IF YOU GET THE LAST CHAPTERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue _ **

It was…Heavy. Unexpectedly so.

And cold. He wished he could have gotten a hold of something better than a knife from his kitchen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t swallow pills so he couldn’t just buy a bottle of pills and he had absolutely no idea how to get a gun in London.

So a knife would have to do.

He pressed the blade against his wrist, repositioning it so it was ready to glide longways along the inside of his forearm, feeling the point bite into his skin, a small bead of red welling up until it was large enough to slide down his arm.

 _‘Come on. You decided already. You can just disappear. No one in class is going to miss you and Dan won’t get back for another few months,’_ Gavin thought to himself, pressing in a little more and flinching.

He didn’t have anyone there at school. He barely had anyone at all. He had his brother, travelling around the country for work. He had his mother, living too far away to be able to visit too often. His best friend Dan who enlisted in the British army right after high school. And that was it. He’d never been popular, always being the one behind the camera when pictures of outings came up. Always opting to play video games alone at home rather than risk going out and meeting people that would realise he was boring and stupid and clumsy.

He tried to drag the knife up his arm, to finish this but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move his hand. The cut on his wrist stung as it bled slowly and a little voice in his head said ‘ _you don’t really want this. You can’t leave your mum. And you_ do _have Dan. He might be in Afghanistan but you still have him as your friend,’_ the voice said. Gavin’s grip on the knife loosened more and more until the blade slipped from his fingers, clattering on the floor.

“Damnit,” Gavin choked out, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him. He took a deep breath and stood up, turning to make his way to his bathroom to get his first aid kit.

“I’d sell my soul for a bloody friend here,” Gavin mumbled under his breath as he stumbled over to the bathroom, not seeing the drop of blood falling from his arm and hitting the ground, glowing red for a moment before dissolving into the floorboard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere_

“A friend, hm?” A deep, velvety voice purred as he examined the looking glass in front of him, screams echoing around him and fire flickering nearby, casting shadows on his handsome face.

“Easily done,” he finished, standing from their molten steel throne, straightening his shirt as he strode down the stairs of his throne room, approaching the room his best subordinates often congregated in. He opened the door with a click of his fingers, seeing the four sitting around, cleaning and sharpening their tools.

“I’m going out. Take care of the place while I’m away,” he ordered almost non-chalantly.

“What’s going on boss?” one of his lieutenants asked, a male daemon who seemed to deem it reasonable to have ridiculously curled moustache.

“Doing some charity work,” the man explained, albeit vaguely.

“Last time you said that, Atlantis sunk,” another, one with curly auburn hair commented with a laugh.

“Much smaller scale. I’m bored and he seems interesting,” He replied with a smirk. “Looks tasty too,” he finished, vanishing through the door once more.

 _Tasty indeed_.


	2. Chapter One

**_ Chapter One _ **

Some of my mavin readers might recognise a scene from this chapter from my vampire series. I just love incorporating these things into non-human fics. Just *flails*

\-------

‘ _Something smells delicious,’_ Gavin thought in his waking moments. ‘ _Mum must have gotten baco-‘_ Gavin started to smile until he remembered, he didn’t live at home. He hadn’t for a good year. He lived alone in this apartment. His mother never visited without at least a day’s notice so he could ‘clear his schedule’, not that it ever needed clearing anyway.

So who the hell was in his kitchen?

Gavin slipped out of bed, as quickly and quietly as possible, spotting the knife still sitting on the floor. He grabbed it, padding softly over to his bedroom door and opening it, peering out into the kitchen. There was a man, tall, broad shouldered with wavy sandy-brown hair. He was well dressed, a navy, ¾ sleeve shirt and a pair of designer jeans.

“You wanna stop lurking around? Your breakfast is getting cold,” the man called out, a southern twang to his American accent. Gavin didn’t move at first so the man turned his head, looking right at Gavin with a quirked eyebrow. He put the spatula in his hand down and washed his hands, wiping them dry with the tea towel he’d thrown over his shoulder.

“Who…?” Gavin started, pointing the knife at the man and glancing around at the rest of the apartment in case he actually _had_ been talking to anyone else there.

“’I’d sell my soul for a bloody friend here’,” the man quoted word for word, even in Gavin’s accent, making the young man’s eyes widen even more than they already had and the hand holding the knife dip slightly.

“How did you-“

“I, young man, am the being you sold your soul to last night,” the stranger declared with a sweet smile, a great contrast to the words he just spoke.

“B-Being? You’re…You’re human. Y-You look hu-,” Gavin began just for the man to walk towards him, calmly, still smiling wide as he got closer and closer to the knife being pointed directly at his chest. Gavin moved it out a little further, trying to gain a little distance between him and whoever this nut job was.

It didn’t seem to bother him though. He just continued walking. Into it. The blade pierced his chest, cutting through cloth and flesh, cracking the two ribs it fit between before the man came to a stop, still smiling while he removed Gavin’s hand from the handle and pulled the knife out, wiping the blood from it with his tea towel. The Brit just stood there, shaking, his eyes wide and tearing up in terror. This thing wasn’t human. The blood dripping from the wound in its chest started to vanish and with a click of its fingers, the hole in its shirt disappeared as well.

“Believe me now?” it asked, washing the knife off properly and placing it in the dish drainer, turning around to face Gavin again with its arms crossed.

“What are you?” Gavin asked, his voice wavering and his hands shaking, barely able to keep himself upright with how wobbly his legs were.

“I have a few names. I prefer the Mad King or the King of Hell. But really my name is whatever you’d like it to be, Bambi,” it replied.

“The king. Of Hell,” Gavin repeated and it just nodded.

“Or whatever name you’d like to give me. I am here as your friend, after all. That’s the contract,” they repeated.

“Contract?” Gavin asked, still shaken and confused. The King snapped his fingers and a piece of old, scorched parchment appeared out of thin air with the words ‘I’d sell my soul for a bloody friend here’ written on them in black cursive and underneath, there was a drop of blood. “I…I didn’t mean-“ Gavin tried to speak but every part of his body failed him, his legs collapsing underneath him and leaving him in a heap on the ground, staring at this contract.

“Here it is, signed with your blood. And I answered the call. Let me tell you, you’re exceedingly lucky you got me. I beat out a djinn from India that was going to just put you in a comatose state and suck you dry while you play out a dream life,” it continued, snapping its fingers again, making the parchment vanish.

“I-“

“While _I,_ young man, am kind enough to allow you to live out your life in my charming company until which time you die of whatever fate allows. Then, your soul is mine to do with as I please. Isn’t that a much nicer deal than just kidnapping you and keeping you in a box?” it asked but received no reply. Gavin was still shaking on the ground. The King shook his head sadly and walked over, kneeling on front of the still petrified Gavin and tilting his head up gently with a curled finger.

“Don’t fret, darlin’,” it asked, the pet name making Gavin flush a little, especially coming from this, although demonic, extremely attractive body. “You asked for a friend and that is what I will be for you. Someone to talk to, to spend time with. To escape that unbearable loneliness that made you willing to shed your own blood. I’m yours until the end. Now doesn’t that sound nice?” it asked in a melodic purr that made Gavin almost melt against him.

“You’ll…you won’t leave me?” Gavin asked, his tone heartbreakingly hopeful. The King of Hell just continued smiling, his fingers tracing over Gavin’s jawline and brushing away a stray tear from his cheek.

“For as long as you live, I’ll be yours,” it said. Gavin slowly stopped shaking, the soft touches and smooth voice calming him.

“I…I can’t think of a name for you. I-I’d make up something stupid. Is there another name you’ve used? One that works here?” Gavin asked and the King of Hell thought on it for a moment.

“Long ago, I was called Ryan. How does that sound?” he asked and Gavin just nodded slowly, processing it.

“Ryan. My friend Ryan,” he said to himself and Ryan just watched him and smiled.

“For as long as you shall live.”


	3. Chapter Two

**_ Chapter Two _ **

Gavin was still adjusting to Ryan’s presence in his life. It was odd coming home from class and seeing someone there.

“How was class, darlin’?” Ryan asked, flicking through some papers in his hands.

“Um. The same as normal. Got some tests back,” Gavin replied quietly, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he locked the door behind him and put his stuff down. There was silence and the unnerving burning sensation one got when someone was staring at them and sure enough, Ryan was waiting for something.

“And? How did you do?” Ryan asked and the Brit was taken again. No one asked. Dan did sometimes, on the rare occasions they could talk on the phone or skype. His mother did because she was his mother and George only ever asked when they were big tests. The other students compared their scores and offered to help others study or asked for help themselves. But Gavin was never spoken to in class. The professors sometimes asked him questions but it was rare and when they did, it was just one word answers to make sure the students were paying attention.

“Um. A 98,” he replied and Ryan smiled.

“That sounds great. What was the topi-?”

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” Gavin cut him off. And odd thing for the soft-spoken young man. He was so used to being talked over he didn’t even bother speaking most times, just nodding or shaking his head in response to whatever was asked of him.

“Do what?” Ryan asked, still smiling.

“Asking things. I know they’re boring to most people so the King of Hell wouldn’t feel very differently about it,” he explained. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

“I have to repeat myself, don’t I?” He said, standing from his seat and placing his papers on the table. “I’m your friend now. I will be for a long time. As your friend, should I not familiarise myself with your life?” Ryan asked.

“Its not really friendship if I’m paying you for it. Its…prostitution except we’re not sleeping together and its not money that’s changing hands,” Gavin replied.

“Would you prefer to be sleeping together? I could always revise our contract,” Ryan purred, his eyes hooded and a sultry smirk on his lips as he strolled over to the young man. Gavin blushed deep red and shook his head.

“I-it was just an analogy,” Gavin stuttered out.

“That was neither a ‘yes’ nor a ‘no’,” Ryan pushed and Gavin just remained silent so Ryan raised his hands in surrender, but not returning to his paperwork. “Would you like to celebrate your score? I’m feeling some alcohol and debauchery, what about you?” Ryan asked, looking over his own clothes, snapping his fingers and changing into a pair of tightly fitted jeans and a form fitting, black long sleeved t-shirt.

“I don’t go out,” Gavin replied automatically. Ryan quirked an eyebrow.

“You don’t go out? An attractive man like you doesn’t go and talk up the ladies or gentlemen every now and then?” Ryan asked and Gavin just continued blushing, organising an already pristine table top.

“I don’t go out,” he repeated, this time a little more morosely. “No friends here, remember? Nothing sadder than going out to get drunk with your mates ‘no’ and ‘one’,” he mumbled. Ryan felt a slight pang in his chest but just brushed it off and approached Gavin, curling an arm around his waist.

“Well your friend Ryan would like to disagree. I think its time for some liquid therapy, hm? I’ll buy,” He offered, snapping his fingers and Gavin’s clothes magically switched from his ill-fitting, baggy jeans and t-shirt to a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a white Henley shirt. Gavin stared down at his new clothes, his gaze happening upon one of the few mirrors in his house. He hated mirrors. This was just to make sure nothing was on his face before he left for class.

But…he looked great. Like one of those male models in magazines. The ones all the girls in high school used to fawn over and the artsy girls in his class dated. Ryan had somehow managed to style his hair as well, giving it that windswept look that he tried to mimic when he was younger but never could.

“You won’t…you won’t ditch me, will you?” Gavin asked and Ryan frowned.

“How many times do I need to tell you?” he replied gently, with that sweet-as-sugar voice of his, looking into Gavin’s eyes through his reflection. “I’m your friend. Anything you want of me, its yours. I’m by your side until you say otherwise or the day you die,” he said, smoothing a wrinkle out of the side of Gavin’s shirt, showing off the subtle inward curve of his waist, settling a hand on his hip. Gavin watched Ryan in the mirror, his blue eyes drawing him in.

“…Okay,” Gavin mumbled, looking away from the mirror with a subtle flush to his cheeks. “Let’s go,” he said, grabbing his jacket. “But I can’t drive and we’re nowhere near any pubs,” he pointed out, pulling the coat on.

“I have it covered,” Ryan replied simply, a pair of keys materialising from thin air, like most things he seemed to possess. When they got outside, Ryan told Gavin to stand near the sidewalk, telling him he needed to be somewhere private to collect his ride.

The sandy haired Brit watched the street, waiting from a car to pull up, but instead, he heard the aggressive revving of an engine that sounded quite different from a car.

“Hop on, darlin’,” Ryan called out. He wasn’t in a car.

“Could I have a helmet?” Gavin asked, cautiously walking over to the motorcycle that Ryan had just ridden up on. Ryan let out a small huff of laughter, holding out a green, full-faced helmet. Gavin pulled it on, struggling a little with the strap before he managed to secure it and climb, albeit a little clumsily, onto the back. Ryan revved the engine, taking off so suddenly and quickly that Gavin threw his arms around Ryan’s waist to keep himself on.

And not that Gavin would ever admit to this, but his arms around Ryan, felt really really good.

And Ryan would never dare admit the same….


	4. Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three _ **

The ride was…exhilarating.

Gavin had only ridden on the back of a bike a few times, Dan’s one. They were both ‘cruisers’ as Dan had classed them but Dan’s was a little bulkier, suited for long rides, while Ryan’s was for speeding around in the city while keeping its ‘ _rawr_ ’ factor.

“You alright back there?” Ryan called out, his wavy hair still somehow looking perfect while being whipped around going 50 miles an hour. Gavin was fairly certain he was crushing Ryan’s insides but then reminded himself that Ryan wasn’t exactly human and continued holding on for dear life while Ryan dodged through traffic.

“ _Please concentrate on the road!”_ Gavin shouted back in reply, not sure if he was heard through his visor but was too afraid of swallowing insects to push the plastic shield up. Ryan didn’t verbally respond but Gavin could practically feel the chuckle reverberating through his chest.

Eventually the pair stopped right outside a bar in a very fortunately placed parking space. Ryan kicked the stand out and let the bike rest, switching off the engine. Gavin sat there, waiting for Ryan to move before he could slide off but Ryan just stayed where he was for a moment, turning his head to look at Gavin.

“I can’t move until you do. Just swing your leg over,” Ryan instructed, reaching back a little and gently patting at Gavin’s right leg. The Brit jumped a little, but attempted to work out how to get himself off the bike with Ryan still on, then just ended up stepping further and further away until his right leg slid off in an odd manner. Ryan chuckled, swinging his leg over correctly before he locked the bike’s handlebars and secured Gavin’s helmet. Gavin wondered why he didn’t just ‘poof’ the helmet away, realising with a glance around that he couldn’t do it in the presence of so many people.

“So, let’s go for a drink,” Ryan said as he finished locking up the bike, somehow still looking perfect. No red cheeks or mussed up hair. A perk of being the King of Hell, Gavin guessed.

“Sure,” Gavin murmured as Ryan hovered a hand over Gavin’s lower back, leading him into the college bar. As soon as Gavin walked in, he spotted a number of students from his classes in groups throughout the bar, looking away and down towards his feet while his ‘friend’ got them near the bar, leaning against it and grinning at the bartender lasciviously. He flushed a little, stuttering as he asked what Ryan would like. The man glanced at the bottles behind him and then looked back at the bartender.

“I’ll take a double of that Whyte and Mackay, neat, thanks, and _my friend_ ,” he emphasised, noticing that the bartender didn’t seem to even see Gavin, “Will take a…” he trailed off, waiting for Gavin to decide on something.

“Um…I don’t know. I don’t drink much outside of home,” Gavin mumbled to Ryan. He looked around at the back of the bar and trying to decide on something, a smirk forming on his lips. He pulled out a wallet Gavin was sure he didn’t actually need and displayed a card to the bartender.

“Mind if I mix something up, myself?” he asked. The young bartender looked at the card and nodded stupidly, obviously unable to deny this man something he wanted, opening up the little access door to the back of the bar. When Ryan spotted the confused expression on Gavin’s face, he flashed him the card as well, stating that ‘Ryan Haywood’ was a licenced bartender.

“Can you pass me that?” Ryan asked the bartender and the young man did as asked, watching while Ryan mixed a number of different things together in a very skilled manner. Not much of a surprise that the King of Hell is an accomplished bartender. Alcohol being the cause of a number of sinful things, delightful or not. Once the cream coloured concoction was finished, Ryan handed it to Gavin while the bartender looked at the bottles Ryan had used and started to giggle, Ryan moving out from behind the bar.

“What’s so funny?” Gavin asked, worrying about what Ryan put in the drink.

“It’s safe to drink,” the young man said quickly with a reassuring smile. Gavin hummed at the look of the drink, taking a small sip, a surprised look on his face. “Its’ just what the drink is called,” he amended. Gavin quirked an eyebrow as he took another drink.

“What’s it called?” he asked.

“He gave you an Orgasm.”

Unfortunately, the bartender decided to divulge that information while Gavin was mid-sip, making the Brit cough and sputter from breathing in a little bit of the cocktail. Ryan laughed warmly, giving Gavin a few pats on the back while Gavin cleared his throat and hopefully lungs.

“Don’t worry, Bambi. We’ll get you something with a less suggestive name next, hm?” Ryan promised while Gavin cautiously finished off his drink. Other than choking on the drink a little, he took the drink oddly well for someone as skinny as he was, possibly the sign of a seasoned drinker, even though his tastes didn’t seem very broad.

Ryan ordered another drink for Gavin while the young man looked around at the other college patrons, watching them laugh with each other and chat. He knew their names but nothing more.

“You alright, darlin’?” Ryan asked, placing Gavin’s new drink right in front of him, pulling Gavin out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. I’m alright. Just...nothing,” Gavin mumbled, not responding to the nickname and just taking a sip of his drink. Ryan glanced over in the direction where Gavin was looking a moment ago, seeing a group of people the Brit’s age, drinking and enjoying themselves, some with hoodies or bags with Gavin’s school’s logo on them.

“Do you know them?” Ryan asked quietly, hiding his lips behind his glass. Gavin just shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re in my class,” he replied simply.

“And you don’t talk to them?” the devil asked and Gavin shrugged again, not saying anything this time. Ryan looked back over at the other students, one of them looking over and frowning a little in that ‘do I know him?’ kind of way before shaking their head a little and returning to the conversation. Ryan worried his lip a little, an odd habit for someone like him but a habit nonetheless. He knew Gavin was lonely but…he’d been in this university, those classes, for at least a year and yet none of those kids approached him or said hi or even acknowledged his existence more than thinking for a passing moment that they knew him.

“Can we just go? I-I have some alcohol back in the apartment. I just…I don’t think going out is my thing,” Gavin mumbled, finishing off his drink and standing from the barstool, making his way to the door. The bartender politely said goodbye but the people sitting at the table said and did nothing to show that they realised Gavin was there at all.

Ryan felt that pang in his chest again, so he finished his drink, paid for them and followed after his friend.


	5. Chapter Four

**_ Chapter Four _ **

“You’re nice.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, watching a very intoxicated Gavin’s head loll around against the back of the couch, a goofy grin on his face.

“I’m sorry?” Ryan asked, sipping at the scotch he’d decided to materialise once they’d gotten back to the apartment.

“I _said_ ,” Gavin sighed in exasperation, ”You’re _nice_ ,” he repeated, taking a large mouthful from his bottle.

“And why, Bambi, would you say that?” Ryan asked with a chuckle.

“Because. You’re listening to me. When you don’t have to. You could just knock me out for the night or even just control my mind or something like that until the contract runs out. But you don’t. You’re dealing with me. That means you like me,” Gavin teased, his words dissolving into giggles. “The king of hell _liiiikes_ me,” Gavin repeated, almost rolling off the couch.

“I think we should get you to bed, little darlin’,” Ryan suggested and Gavin just sat still, his grin vanishing from his face.

“Do you…could you say my name?” he asked out of nowhere, Ryan standing by the couch with a confused expression on his face.

“Might I ask why?” he asked and Gavin swirled the bottle a little, watching the sloshing amber liquid.

“You’ve never said my name,” Gavin mumbled. Ryan thought to himself for a moment, recalling every moment he’d spoken to Gavin and realised, no, he had never actually addressed Gavin by name. It was always ‘Bambi’ or ‘Darlin’’ or ‘Young man’.

“If that’s what you’d like, Gavin,” Ryan murmured to the Brit, sliding an arm underneath Gavin’s knees and the other supporting his back as he picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom while Gavin just stared up at him, a look of slack jawed awe on his face. “Is it really that shocking? Using your given name?” Ryan asked, laying Gavin down on his bed.

“Only four people use it,” Gavin mumbled, his green eyes shifting from Ryan’s face up to the ceiling, the bottle of bourbon in his hand lying empty on the bed as he splayed his hands above his head, using his fingers to count them off. “My mum. My brother, George. Dan. And now you. The King of Hell, my friend-prostitute I’m paying with my soul,” Gavin mumbled to himself, ending with an almost hysterical giggle.

That fucking pang again. It made Ryan sick to his metaphorical stomach. But he felt like he needed to address this. To comfort Gavin in some way.

“Only those that are close enough to touch our hearts should be allowed to use our names,” Ryan mumbled, almost to himself but the still very intoxicated Gavin heard it anyway.

“Who said that?” Gavin asked quietly, watching Ryan take the empty bottle and place it on Gavin’s desk.

“No one, as far as I can tell. Sounds far too forced, now that I think about it,” Ryan replied, pulling the cover at the end of Gavin’s bed over the young man.

“I don’t mind it. Dan was my first ever friend and is still my best friend. Mum and George are family and they’ve been good to me. And you literally own my soul so my heart must be a part of that somehow, I suppose,” Gavin mused. “So it sounds about right,” he concluded, rolling over onto his side to face Ryan, his eyes hooded as he slipped further and further into sleep.

Ryan stood by the door and watched as Gavin’s eyes slid closed, letting out a quiet hum and a sigh as he finally dropped off. But the Mad King didn’t leave. He just stood there, watching the human sleep, lips set in a thin line and his brow furrowed.

He didn’t understand. Gavin was human. He wasn’t the smartest or most coherent human that’s existed but for some reason, the things he said or did strike an unnerving chord with him.

This was definitely different from what he’d expected when he’d first accepted this contract.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin, of course, had woken up with a throbbing headache the next morning which was irritated beyond belief by Ryan’s disturbingly chirpy disposition as the King of Hell reminded him that he had class in an hour.

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked as he went to leave the apartment for class just to have Ryan start to follow, dress in his standard (and overly attractive) going-outside attire.

“I’m going with you. You were fairly adamant about it last night. You wanted me to come with you to class sometime. And it would be a great change from sitting in your apartment by myself, darlin’,” Ryan explained, tapping Gavin on the nose as he walked out of the room with Gavin just standing in the doorway.

“B-But, you’re the King of Hell,” Gavin whispered harshly, locking the door behind him and racing after his ‘friend’. “You’ll just cause havoc or something and I can’t have that happening while I’m trying to get through uni,” he said, trying to be assertive but it just came out squeaky and adorable. Like a kitten trying to hiss.

“Only if you asked me to. Along with the perks of having my charming and handsome self as your friend, you have control over my powers and my behaviour in public. You want me to burn the school down, your wish is my command. You want me to sit in a lecture and twiddle my thumbs, also an option. Whatever you’d like,” Ryan pointed out and Gavin had no rebuttal, instead just frowning in distrust as they made their way to Gavin’s lecture for the morning.

They managed to get Gavin’s preferred seat. In the back, by the door. Gavin made sure he was on the outside so Ryan would have to pass him to go anywhere, not that Ryan did. He paid a surprising amount of attention in the lecture, even managing to answer a question the teacher called out. Of course, the new voice got some students’ attentions but it was all aimed at Ryan.

“Hello,” a girl practically sang to Ryan as they were leaving the lecture hall, a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. “I just wanted to give you this and see if you wanted to grab some coffee with me later,” she asked, handing him a phone number, gripping his upper arm and leaning in very close while Gavin just stood to the side, feeling awkward and a little bit sick with something (jealousy?).

“And maybe grab something else if you’re up for it,” she purred into his ear and Ryan responded with a low chuckle, pulling back a little and running his index finger lightly along her jawline.

“Sorry sweetheart. I’m spoken for,” he replied simply, turning around and sauntering out of the room, a hand hovering over Gavin’s lower back to lead him out of there, because Gavin in his confusion, seemed incapable of doing it himself.

“Why did you turn her down? I thought you loved debauchery and sin and all that,” Gavin asked and Ryan just shrugged.

“Sex is boring at this point. I’m also contractually obligated to stay by your side. And even if I wasn’t, I’d still prefer you over other humans any time,” Ryan replied with a wink and a smirk, continuing their walk to the cafeteria for Gavin’s lunch hour before his next class.

“I…Ryan?” Gavin asked, receiving a quiet ‘hm?’ in response. “I’ve been…I’ve been thinking. About our contract,” he continued, Ryan glancing down at him as they went.

“What about it? Thinking about revising it?” Ryan teased with a slight eyebrow wiggle and wink. Gavin flushed red and stared back down at his shoes.

“Yes. I am.”

Ryan was, quite frankly, taken aback. This kid seemed incapable of approaching classmates to chat with them but apparently, implying that he wanted a…relationship with the _King of Hell_ wasn’t out of the realm of possibility for him. Gavin Free became more and more interesting by the minute.

“What were you thinking?” Ryan asked, moving in a little closer, making sure no one could overhear their conversation. Talking about how you’re selling your soul to someone never ends well, no matter the time period.

“I want…I want you to pretend to be mine,” Gavin mumbled. Ryan quirked an eyebrow, his step faltering momentarily.

“’Pretend’? Why not actually ‘be’ yours?” Ryan asked, stepping into the building where the cafeteria was located.

“Because. If its just because I order you to, then you aren’t really mine, are you?”


	6. Chapter Five

**_ Chapter Five _ **

“So, what would it entail to be ‘yours’?” Ryan asked while Gavin picked at his muffin, a cup of tea beside it. Gavin shrugged. It seemed to be his automatic response.

“Staying nearby. Smiling at me. Hugging me,” Gavin mumbled.

“…Hugging? That’s it? If all we do is hug the no one will believe we’re fucking,” Ryan replied and Gavin flinched, stuffing a particularly large piece of muffin into his mouth and then something clicked with Ryan.

“Have you never had sex before? Have you…never _dated_ someone before?” Ryan asked and, again, a shrug, this time a little more stiffly. “What is it? Chastity pledge? Asexual? Assault victim?” Ryan asked and the Brit shook his head.

“It just never came up,” Gavin mumbled. “And…if its okay...then we can kiss as well,” he said, muffled through the pieces of muffin. Ryan chuckled.

“Darlin’, I’m pretty sure, me being the King of Hell, the poster boy for sin and pleasure, I’ll be perfectly alright with kissing,” he stated, running a fingertip lightly along his jawline, Gavin flinching away a little, scratching lightly at the section of skin that Ryan touched.

“Alright,” the Brit mumbled, glancing at his phone to check the time. “We’ve got to go or I’ll be late for class,” Gavin said, shoving the last of the muffin in his mouth and sculling the rest of his tea. He power walked through the campus, Ryan able to keep up with him quite easily.

“You know,” Ryan whispered into Gavin’s ear as they walked together. “this is the part where we should probably hold hands,” he continued, sliding his fingers between Gavin’s, intertwining them lightly. It took Gavin a moment to understand what Ryan was doing but after a few seconds, he tightened his grip as well so they were holding hands properly. A few students turned and looked seeing Gavin (“who is that kid?”) with his head tilted down a little as they walked and Ryan, chin raised proudly and confidently, their joined hands swinging between them and it was probably the most notice Gavin had received from strangers in his entire life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It took a lot of time for Gavin to get used to the idea of having a boyfriend. He’d never dated before or even kissed someone. Not for lack of wanting. He had an attraction to both sexes. Mostly those that paid the slightest bit of attention to him. There was this one girl in high school, she’d loaned him a pencil and even smiled at him. He ended up having a crush on her for the next two years until he got up the bravery to sneak a note to her and all she said was ‘who’s Gavin?’.

So Ryan, sitting there beside him, an arm slung over his shoulder and his lips right beside his ear, whispering what were meant to be sweet nothings was… strange.

Then Gavin reminded himself that it was all to fulfil his end of a contract and the strangeness was replaced with a sort of empty feeling in his chest.

“Hey, Gavin, right?”

Gavin didn’t recognise the voice at first, looking up with a deer-in-headlights expression. It was a girl from his cinematography lecture. Lily? Yeah. Lily Pierce.

“Um. Yes, h-hi,” Gavin replied quietly, Ryan watching on with mild interest, the small tightening of his arm around Gavin not going unnoticed.

“Hey. My mates and I saw you over here and we realised that we’ve never actually chatted even though we’ve been in the same class for, what? Like, seven months?” she stated, seating herself across from the pair. Gavin was still in a state of shock.

“Y-Yeah, I suppose,” he said.

“My Gavin here is just a little bit shy. It’s a shame, really. Such an amazing guy and all,” Ryan piped up, playing with some of Gavin’s hair, making his presence known to Lisa with a distinct ‘He’s taken’ message being put through. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d think that the King of Hell was jealous. Or he just didn’t like people coming over and playing with his food. The second seemed more likely.

“Wow, American. Interesting pick,” Lisa stated, giving Gavin a little wink and a nod towards Ryan. Gavin smiled a little, not able to resist the almost instinctive urge to curl into Ryan a little more than before, whether to shield himself from the unfamiliar attention or to just reinforce the idea that, to the public, yes they were dating.

“Anyway, we,” Lisa began, pointing over towards her friends, “were going to the pub later tonight to relax a little after today’s pop quiz. Want to join us? You can bring your partner too,” she said. Gavin was a little hesitant, searching her words for any sign of insincerity, like they were planning on standing him up or something but she seemed perfectly genuine. Gavin looked over at Ryan. It was his job to make him happy, essentially so if she was lying, he’d tell Gavin. The older man just shrugged and smiled a little.

“If you want to go, it’s up to you, darlin’,” Ryan said, and Gavin nodded, looking back at Lisa with a little smile.

“Sure, I’d love to join you guys,” he answered and Lisa looked pleased.

“Great, here’s my number,” she said, scribbling it down on a piece of paper and handing it to him. “Want to text me so I get yours too? In case we change the time or anything. Jake has a habit of driving like an old lady.”

“HEY!” a voice called from Lisa’s table in reply and Lisa just laughed, Gavin chuckling a little as well.

“He does. I swear,” Lisa replied while Gavin pulled out his phone, hovering over the buttons for a moment before deciding on a little smiley face and sending it to the new number. Lisa’s phone chirped and, sure enough, a moment later a smiley was sent in reply.

“Brilliant. See you tonight, around 7:30 alright with you?” she asked. Gavin nodded and put his phone away while Lisa got up. “Sorry to just leave you guys, but I’ve got to run to an art history lecture. See you Gavin, bye…um…sorry, didn’t get your name,” Lisa asked, pausing for a moment and looking at Ryan.

“Ryan. We’ll see you then,” he said, giving her a little polite nod with a smile. Lisa walked out with a couple of her friends, the others staying in the café, not having any class of their own at the time.

“So, was she lying or are we actually going out tonight?” Gavin asked quietly, picking at his plate of chips.

“She meant it. We’re going out for some fun tonight. If she was planning anything nasty, as your boyfriend, it would be my duty to beat her to death, skin her and wear it as a coat as an example to anyone else that might plan on upsetting you,” Ryan replied, stealing a chip with a little grin on his face. Gavin looked a little unnerved.

“Um…that’s sweet. I suppose,” Gavin mumbled, returning to his book.


	7. Chapter Six

**_ Chapter Six _ **

“We’re going out.”

“Hm?” Gavin asked, looking up from his textbook with a mouth full of tea. Ryan was dressed to go out to somewhere nice, a helmet in his hand for Gavin and a leather jacket he’d…’made’ might be the right word because ‘caused to appear out of thin air’ seemed a little wordy.

“We’re going out. On a date, like couples do,” Ryan announced but Gavin didn’t move an inch. He just continued staring at Ryan, holding his mug.

“Why? We’re only pretending you’re my boyfriend to keep the other students from fawning over you. You don’t need to do any of that,” Gavin replied, looking back at his book and taking a sip of his drink.

“Because I believe in method acting. In order for us to convincingly play a couple, you should really feel we are one, hm?” Ryan explained, doing his favourite little teasing action of running a finger along the edge of Gavin’s jaw, giving him that almost ‘come hither’ look that made Gavin quickly remember that this man is the manifestation of debauchery and sin.

“But you won’t?” Gavin asked. Ryan’s expression flickered for a moment, leaving Gavin confused but the smirk returned and Ryan stood up straight once again, his motorcycle keys magically appearing in his hand.

“I’ll be outside, warming up the bike and waiting for you to get ready for our date. Dress nice, hm?” Ryan asked, turning and leaving the apartment. The Brit bit lightly at his lip in thought before he stood up, digging through his clothes for something nice to wear.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

Apparently, ‘dressing nice’ meant they were going to a fairly nice restaurant a little closer to the city. One where it had a host standing at a podium, staring down Gavin with mild distaste, mostly because of his constantly wind-ruffled hair.

“I’m sorry, we have no tables available at this moment, it will likely be a lengthy wait,” the man said with a fake apologetic smile on his face. Ryan quirked an eyebrow and just stared at the Host, the man paling and sweating lightly before he pulled out two menus and lead them over to a nice table overlooking a nearby park, getting them seated and stuttering out that he’d send someone over to take their orders right away.

“It takes so little persuasion for these creatures to do what I want,” Ryan mused, mostly to himself but loud enough for Gavin to hear.

“A pretty poor excuse of an attempt to impress me on our date,” Gavin said and Ryan looked up, seeing a light smile on his face.

“A joke. From you? A snarky one, even. I like it,” Ryan purred, not even bothering to look at the menu, choosing to watch Gavin peruse his options, biting at his lip at the high prices. But, then again, the King of Hell didn’t really have a monetary limit, so why not splurge?

“What can I get you gentlemen?” the waiter that magically appeared beside their table asked, a little notepad in his hand. The men ordered their food and Ryan ordered a bottle of red wine, watching Gavin with interest. The young man didn’t seem to know what to do with himself in this environment. With these people waiting on him and other patrons staring at him.

“So, you’ve yet to ask me the normal questions. I’ve been with you for quite a while now and I haven’t heard anything about horns, or a tail or a pitchfork,” Ryan asked and the Brit just shrugged.

“It’d be silly. You’re meant to…I don’t know, entice people. Not a lot of people are won over by the classic-devil red horns and pitchfork. A tail’d be nifty though. Picking stuff up with it, at least,” Gavin replied, mumbling so Ryan had to lean in a little to hear him, not helping the situation with putting his flawless, smirking face so much closer to Gavin’s.

“So I entice you, like this?” Ryan asked, more of a purr than speaking like a normal human. Gavin flushed, then went back to staring at the drinks menu while Ryan observed him. The past few days were…interesting. They’d been ‘dating’ for a little over a week now, this being the third ‘official’ date Ryan had taken Gavin on. The first was to a movie, the new X-Men film that had Gavin so immersed he could barely blink, let alone notice that Ryan was staring at him the entire time instead of the screen.

The second was lunch between classes and it was going fairly well, Gavin laughing at Ryan’s jokes and just smiling at him between bites of his pasta. At least until Lisa and her friends asked to join them, apparently not understanding that it was a date and, Gavin, being his socially deprived self, didn’t have the heart to say no to them, so he just watched as they pulled chairs up, giving Ryan an apologetic look.

“So…I’m guessing, I’m the first relationship you’ve ever been in,” Ryan asked, taking the bottle of red wine from the waiter, waving him off and pouring their glasses himself.

“And you’d guess right,” Gavin replied, sniffing lightly at his drink before taking a small sip, letting the taste settle in.

“So…there are other first things I could achieve, hm?” Ryan asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Gavin choked on his sip of wine. “Maybe later on in the relationship,” Ryan amended, drinking some of his own with a smile. Gavin gave him a filthy look and continued on being mostly silent until he got a curious expression on his face.

“Have you…have _you_ been in a relationship with someone? Not like this, I mean. Like, a proper one. Where you actually liked them and not because they were giving you something,” Gavin asked and Ryan’s hand twitched a little, the smile becoming a little forced.

“No. No I have not,” Ryan replied simply.

“So there’s a first I could get as well,” Gavin said, quiet but teasing, a small smirk on his own lips. The waiter walked over and placed the food in front of them. Ryan couldn’t think of a response.

Mostly because he wasn’t sure if he wanted that to be a joke or not.


	8. Chapter Seven

**_ Chapter Seven _ **

Ryan growled in irritation as he fiddled with his clothes, his sleeves just not sitting right as. He couldn’t decide if it looked better rolled up or left long. He didn’t understand what was going on. He was waiting for Gavin to finish class but instead of taking his time, lazing about the apartment and reading whatever he felt like conjuring or running hell remotely, giving his team orders.

But instead of his usual entertainment, he left the apartment an hour early, just…sitting outside, waiting for the lecture to finish so he and Gavin could go to lunch.

The King of Hell was not accustomed to waiting. Mostly because he never had an interest in something enough to warrant giving all of his attention. But apparently that messy haired, British man was worth his interest and time.

It didn’t mean he liked to wait. He could have just snapped his fingers and brought Gavin to him instantly, but no. The young man wouldn’t like his lecture being interrupted. It was one of his favourite classes after all. And if Ryan just made him a vegetable, a plaything for his amusement that would agree with everything he wanted, well, then Gavin would lose all appeal, he wouldn’t be… _him_ and he might as well have just let the Djinn have the boy.

“Ryan? How long have you been waiting out here?” a very familiar voice asked. Ryan looked up from his right sleeve to see his British ‘boyfriend’ standing in front of him, a look of confusion on his face. After a moment or two of just staring at him, Ryan realised that only one of his sleeves were rolled up, the other left loose. Ryan rolled the sleeve up quickly and far too messily for his liking.

“Not long,” he replied with that easy smile of his, reaching out to curl his arm around Gavin’s waist, leading him to the cafeteria.

“Gotten bored of looking through my things, then?” Gavin asked, sorting through his papers to make sure they were in the right books.

“You could say that,” the man murmured, albeit, a little stiffly. He _had_ gone through Gavin’s things at one point. Then this sense of guilt filled him. And for a being like the king of hell, who never would have felt guilty before, it coming on so strongly nearly made him ill. “So how was class today?” Ryan asked, attempting to change the subject as quickly as possible as they entered the cafeteria.

Gavin spent the rest of lunch rambling about how the professor was amazing and the students were actually asking him for help and acknowledging him, all the while, Ryan just listened, _retaining_ the information because what Gavin was saying was…important to him for some reason.

He needed to go back to hell soon. Some good old torture would help get rid of this weirdness clouding his head.

“Um, Ryan?” Gavin cut into his own rant, pulling the King of Hell from his musings. Ryan raised his eyebrows, silently prompting Gavin to continue. “I was, um…I was wondering. Could you, um, k-kiss me?” The daemon was startled, to say the least.

“Kiss you?” he repeated slowly, but not with the incredulity that Gavin expected. More just confirming what he was asking. The Brit nodded his head, shifting a little in his seat, possible because he was uncomfortable but more likely that he just needed to do _something_ with the way his heart was racing. “My darling Gavin, you’re not falling for me, are you? Falling for the charade you created?” Ryan asked, a smile on his face but not entirely jesting. There was a vulnerability there as well, something that said ‘I don’t believe the words I’m saying, but I’m hoping you do’.

“It seems you are as well,” Gavin replied simply and Ryan’s smile fell.

It was true. Ryan, The King of Hell, leader of Daemons and monsters. Epitome of sin itself, was falling for a skinny British photographer he was meant to take the soul of.

Had already fallen for.

“So. What now?” Gavin asked, a loud sound, the slam of a door, coming from the entrance to the cafeteria, followed by a shout.

“ _He’s got a gun!”_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! SCHOOL SHOOTING! DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED! TRIGGER WARNING!

**_ Chapter Eight _ **

 

_“He’s got a gun!”_

Screams echoed around the cafeteria, thuds, either from the scrambling feet of students trying to escape or from bodies hitting the floor, Gavin didn’t know. Ryan jumped, shielding Gavin from whatever it was threatening everyone in the room, knowing that even though he looked human, all it would take was a snap of his fingers for him to take on his true form.

“Ryan, go help the others get out!” Gavin shouted from his safe cacoon inside Ryan’s arms. The daemon hesitated, he knew he was under Gavin’s command but if he left the young man, he could die. The contract would be up and Gavin would go to hell but Ryan didn’t want that. Not yet. Not until Gavin was ready.

“Gavin-“

“That’s an order. Help the others!” Gavin shouted and Ryan took off, making sure to get Gavin to duck down behind a set of bins and underneath a table. He shot out, getting students out from underneath the tables, leading them safely towards the door when a shot rang out and a girl screamed in pain. Ryan looked back, seeing a girl go down, not 15 feet from where Gavin was hiding. And of course, the Brit couldn’t help it. He leapt out from under the table, moving to get the girl under cover, managing to set her up where he had been sitting, saying something to her before going out again, trying to move the already injured, but still living students.

The he turned around to look for more, just to be faced with the barrel of a gun. He looked up. He recognised this boy. He was in his photography class. He’s always seemed twitchy. He got fairly good grades but he was a little like Gavin. No one really talked to him.

Instead of taking it out on himself, he was taking it out on others.

“Why are yo-“

**_Bang_ **

Ryan’s eyes widened as he saw Gavin drop to the ground, his entire body forced back by the shot that just continued to ring in Ryan’s ears. It took a moment longer than it should have to register what had happened, for it to sink in that Gavin had just been shot, likely killed by this…this _child_.

 ** _“No!”_** Ryan roared. He snapped his fingers, all of his powers being restored. He might have looked human but he was far from it. His normally blue eyes glowed red, glass all around him shattered and the tables and chairs immediately beside him flew out, striking against the walls. The shooter lowered his gun, his mouth agape and eyes wide with fear as Ryan stalked over to him, objects moving out of his way. By the time Ryan reached the man, he was crying, the gun on the ground as he looked up at Ryan.

 ** _“How dare you_** ,” Ryan snarled, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt, pulling him up so he could see the oddly sharp set of his teeth, the way sparks almost flew from his eyes.

“I-I-“ the boy started to stutter, just for Ryan to freeze him. Not with ice, but just keep him alive in a body that didn’t appear alive. His heart was stopped, his lungs weren’t pulling in air but he was conscious the entire time. He wanted that boy to stay in this not-quite-dead state, to feel himself either rot in the ground in a casket or to feel the fire of cremation. Every. Single. Second of it. And once there was nothing left but bones and dust or ash, he would drag him to the very lowest levels of hell to spend the rest of eternity as his personal plaything and stress release.

The boy’s heart stopped and the daemon let him fall to the ground with a thud, all rage sapped from his being. He turned around, seeing Gavin still lying on the floor but his heart stuttered when he saw Gavin’s chest move up and down. He was still alive. Ryan dropped to his knees beside the boy, seeing the red blossoming from his Brit’s chest. Gavin’s hazel eyes flickered open, looking right at Ryan.

“Ry-“ Gavin choked out, more a wheeze than anything else. His lung was punctured. He was drowning in his own blood and Ryan couldn’t just fix it. There were rules. He couldn’t kill that boy earlier. He could only let others do it. Messing with life and death wasn’t something he could do. It was up to Death and his crew of assholes. So he had to wait for Gavin to go on his own. For Gavin to die, bloody and terrified. But at least he could take away the pain. He gently touched Gavin’s chest, numbing him, helping clear his lungs a little so he could breathe comfortably. He’d keep bleeding but it wouldn’t be as scary. He didn’t want Gavin to be scared, ever, even when dying.

“Ryan, I-…I’m s-sorry. You told me to stay down b-but I couldn’t just leave th-them there to die-“ Gavin rambled, tears in his eyes and blood coating his teeth.

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have left you. I should have gotten you out first. You’re mine, I should have kept you safe,” Ryan gently ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, keeping his voice steady but inside he was falling to pieces.

“It…It wasn’t a lie, was it?” Gavin asked in the most heartbreakingly hopeful voice, exactly the same as the night they first met, when that lonely, British boy asked him, begged him to not leave him alone like everyone else did. “You actually l-liked me, right? It wasn’t all lies, was it?” Gavin asked.

“It wasn’t. I swear. I…I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me. From your last breath and longer,” Ryan replied, trying, fruitlessly, to wipe the tears from Gavin’s cheeks. Gavin smiled. And underneath the blood and tears and the deathly pallor of his skin, it was still the most beautiful thing in the world, seeing that boy smile.

And then he stopped. Everything stopped. His breathing, the quirk of his lips. Even the light in his eyes flickered and died.

“Gavin?” Ryan whispered, no more than a breath that just happened to sound like his name because that was all he could muster. “Gavin?” he repeated, a little louder, but nothing.

Ryan fell apart. Moments later, he looked around, seeing that everything in the room was destroyed, that he’d completely blacked out in a moment of grief and annihilated everything within reach except for a circle around Gavin’s still body. Gavin’s empty, soulless body.

His soul.

Gavin’s soul wasn’t in his body. It was Ryan’s. It was Ryan’s to do with as he pleased.

And ‘what he pleased’ was for Gavin to be with him.

He could take Gavin to hell with him. Not to be tortured like he’d first intended. Not to play with.

But to be with.

For as long as Gavin would have him.

The End


End file.
